The invention relates to a wind stop device for motor vehicles, in particular convertible automobiles, comprising a wind blocker having a wind blocker frame extending in a vehicle transverse direction and a flow-hindering element closing a frame opening of the wind blocker frame, wherein the wind blocker is capable of being folded about a wind blocker folding axis between an unfolded position and a folded-together position by way of at least one hinge, a cover pivotally connected to the wind blocker about a pivot axis and having a cover frame extending in the vehicle transverse direction and extending away from the pivot axis and having a flow-hindering element closing a frame opening of the cover frame, wherein the cover frame is capable of being folded about a cover folding axis between an unfolded position and a folded-together position by way of at least one hinge.
Wind stop devices of this type are known from the prior art.
However, with these wind stop devices the problem exists that the stability of the wind stop device is not optimum.
Hence, the object underlying the invention is to increase the stability in such a wind stop device.